


dont wait up for me

by fortunatehearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Rare Pairings, Training Camp, Unrequited Love, not really but it's in current recent chapters of the manga, yup it's one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatehearts/pseuds/fortunatehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question of the Day: How do you confess to someone that's already in a relationship?</p><p>Answer: Do not. </p><p>Goshiki didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont wait up for me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just be the first to say, when I was originally gonna post this, the tag for my beautiful new rarepair didn't exist. I finished this at the beginning of July and read so many new chapters but Goshiki and Tsukishima haven't talked once!! 
> 
> and so this is what happened.

The first day of the Miyagi Prefecture First Year Intensive Training camp was for the most part awkward. All of the boys specifically chosen to attend had no social skills with strangers whatsoever and were completely out of their element. Coach Washijou of Shiratorizawa made it clear early on it would be hard to sync with one another at the drop of a hat so the first years were paired off knowing limited information about their partner. 

At this point Tsukishima is sure the others have seen through his cool and quiet exterior after the meltdown with Hinata… Being that the only derogatory name he could throw was ‘idiot.’ Yes, he heard Kunimi mutter something under his breath while he lost all composure to yell at that simpleton. 

But his outburst wasn't the only thing the other first years talked about when one of them would mention Tsukishima. 

Koganegawa was still new to his own team Date Tech and had never played, let alone talked to, Tsukishima in his life. He still listened intently to the three first years that have, talk quietly outside the gym after the first day. By “talk” he means talk shit. Kindaichi started off by saying,”Is he really all that good at blocking? He could barely handle the game with Shiratorizawa, didn't he have to get switched out after blocking one of Ushijima’s spikes?”

“Don't remind me…” Goshiki muttered with a disdainful look on his face. “When he came back Ushijima-san even acknowledged him.” 

“He has an actual resting bitch face and probably has never smiled in his entire life, I've never met someone who seemed so bitter at first glance,” Kindaichi had someone else in mind while saying this but he'll never admit it to himself. 

Kunimi finally spoke up beside Kindaichi,”Does he have any friends?” The pause was awfully long for a question that was on Kunimi’s mind since he witnessed Tsukishima yell at Hinata during the starting line up.

“Wait, remember that one guy?!” Kindaichi’s face brightened in an unusual way as he began asking Kunimi questions suddenly,”What was his position? He was substituted in and did a jumping float serve…”

“The same one at our practice match? Before they got their libero and ace…” Kunimi swore he knew the boy’s name from their teammates cheering for him on the sidelines. “Number twelve.” 

“Oh I remember him now-”

Goshiki got bored of the back-and-forth and his eyebrows rose as he impatiently said,”What does he have to do with Tsukishima?” 

“At our practice match Number Twelve called Tsukishima ‘Tsukki.’ Like a nickname…” Kunimi explains. He felt his voice lower while he said it…the name sounded so wrong coming out of his own mouth. 

“That's more like a pet name isn't it? I haven't heard anyone else on his team call him that in between sets…” Goshiki furrows his eyebrows, debating silently in his head. “Tsukki… like ‘moon.’” 

“What if they're dating?” Koganegawa pipes up, in effort to provide some conversation on his part. They all turn to look at him like he's spoken the word of the Gods.“Or they might just be close friends.”

The other three disregard his last statement and their eyes widen. “We have to… do something about this.” Kindaichi nods silently and Kunimi shrugs. He seems to be over it, pulling out his phone and idly responding to a message. 

“G-Guys I wasn't serious,” Koganegawa tries to salvage the last possible bit of dignity Tsukishima may have, because he doesn't want to be held responsible if they do something ridiculous like outing him. 

Goshiki pushes him away slightly as they huddle up. He explains his plan simply,”Assuming Tsukishima only ever hears Number Twelve’s voice saying ‘Tsukki’ since he can't recognize mine that easily I'll call it out, not loud enough for many people to hear but at least Tsukishima. Three things could happen. One, he could answer with something as equally lovey dovey. Two, answer like a normal person would to having their name called. Three, not respond at all and ignore me.” 

“So we get our answer and maybe get to humiliate him a bit,” Kindaichi smirks.

The next day proceeded as the following.

Goshiki purposefully pairs up with Kindaichi and is grouped with other first years. So long as they are close enough to Tsukishima during their break, he will be able to fall through with the experiment. But Kindaichi’s fidgeting and worried glances began to get out of hand. “Stop looking over at him! I need somebody else to witness the outcome with me, and if you're gonna be so damn nervous over nothing I will ask to switch.”

Kindaichi lifts his hands in surrender,”I'm sorry, I just can't help but think if what Koganegawa said was true then he'd be the last person I expect to be in a relationship.” 

The spiking practice ends a half hour later and Kindaichi looks worse than before,”I'm so glad you didn't ask me to do it.” This sets off a trigger in the other boy’s head.

“What if I say it the wrong way? I don't know how to imitate Number Twelve!” Goshiki felt the panic set in and he was beginning to regret his decision. 

Goshiki doesn't know the capacity at which Tsukishima and Number Twelve's relationship goes… They could be best friends and a little meaningless nickname like ‘Tsukki’ means nothing to Tsukishima and it's only a joke! But the situation really sets in and he can recall every single moment in that match when Tsukishima tried even harder to keep Number Twelve in the game than the other sets. When his serve may not have fooled any of Goshiki’s teammates but Tsukishima would prepare to block the attack immediately.

Every smirk Tsukishima directed at his team when Karasuno stole a point said,’Don't underestimate us.’ 

“Just try to sound genuinely happy and excited for Tsukishima,” Kindaichi suggests. 

Goshiki focuses back on his anxiety to groan,“How? I never show those type of emotions on my own, how do I do that now?!” 

“Goshiki come on, don't you wanna know?!”

Kindaichi shoves him in the direction of Tsukishima drinking from his water bottle, Goshiki takes a deep breath and surges forward. His heart is beating loudly in his chest, standing only feet away from Tsukishima. Kindaichi gives him a sly thumbs up for support. Goshiki mouths a small,’Fuck you.’ 

He gathers all his pride and disregards any previous morals he held before this situation arose. Then once Tsukishima is looking away, from the deepest depths of his heart he lets out a high pitched and scratchy,”Tsukki!” The sound of volleyball shoes squeaking on the polished floor does not stop nor do the loud boom of the balls smacking against the ground, but Goshiki’s breath falls short at the sound of Tsukishima’s reply. 

“What, babe?” It is oddly softer than he anticipates and as Tsukishima’s calm looking expression transforms into dread the second he faces sharp bowl cut black hair. Goshiki could only point at him and scream. His cheeks are oddly flushed and from the way it looks to the rest of the players that stop at the sound of the scream, everything has gone bad.

“What?” Is all he can say when their eyes meet, Tsukishima purses his lips and faces away from Goshiki’s awed expression. 

Kindaichi stares at the ground with a blank look in his eyes and whispers,”I heard that.” 

Hinata drops the volleyballs he was holding seconds ago,”I did too!” 

The Washijou yells at Goshiki for stopping practice for something so idiotic and the players presume their games. Except he is still in a state of shock so in a faint whisper he replies,”Koganegawa was right.” 

“Um.. What are y-you assuming?” Tsukishima’s face has caught up to him and turns a bright red. He was cursed to have pale skin in that moment of time and no part of him wants to look at Goshiki. 

“Kindaichi we have all the information we need. Tell Kunimi-kun if he cares at all.” Goshiki walks outside a little ashamed at what he has just done. Passing by Hinata and muttering,”I can't believe he's dating Number Twelve.” 

Who was wearing the jersey number twelve when they played Karasuno months ago? The only thing he feels when he remembers that match are his easily received serves and every time his spike was blocked. The one who left an everlasting effect on his ego was Tsukishima and his outrageously amazing strategy. He was such a pain in the ass even Tendou-san outrightly said he was the worst of the first years. That means it has to be the same awful pinch server that got those lucky three points in the final set. 

He never found out his name and after that whole dilemma, Goshiki doesn't think he can face Tsukishima again. He paces outside the gym, fully aware that he should not be skipping out on any free time he has to practice. Kindaichi finds him in the same state of disbelief, murmuring to himself like a madman. “Goshiki…” 

He dismisses Kindaichi with a hand. Then he turns quickly,”Are you sure you don't remember his name?” Leaning over to him, he squints his eyes as if the other boy is lying to him.

Kindaichi flinches and jumps back,”A-Ask Hinata!” 

Goshiki doesn't waste anymore time, running into the gym, scanning the courts for the brightly colored hair of the excitable ball boy. He's having difficulty keeping up with the spikes and Goshiki rolls his eyes. How did this guy’s team beat us? “Hinata!” He calls out with a voice more threatening than he wants.

Said boy flinches, surprisingly not used to the aggression after being yelled at so many times by not only his setter but teammates… Hinata quivers while acknowledging Goshiki, “Did you need something?”

He wastes so time to ask,”Who is that Number Twelve?”

Hinata glances past Goshiki’s arm,”I don't know his name, isn't he a setter-?”

“From your team!” He shouts exasperated. 

“Oh, Yamaguchi-kun?” Hinata’s face brightens at the mention of his friend. “He's our pinch server!” 

Goshiki feels drained from Hinata’s sudden perkiness. “What's he like?” 

“Uh… He's super nice and helps Kageyama and I study, and he's always trying hard during practice and he cares a lot about the rest of the us first years, but what surprises me the most is who he's dating I mean, sure childhood best friends know each other really well but I don't really understand how someone so… Not bitter? Could be with a stingy little-” 

“Dating?” Goshiki’s feels his heartbeat pick up. 

“Oh right, I forget people don't know that they're dating…” Hinata chuckles nervously while picking up a ball that began to roll away. 

“Who is Yamaguchi in a relationship with?” He presses, his throat clenches and he desperately needs to hear Hinata’s answer. 

But he seems hesitant to say. “Uh, I'm not sure if his partner would like that… And it's sorta none of my business…” He looks away, about to walk to a different court. 

“I'll give you tips on my straights if you tell me,” Goshiki wastes no time negotiating. 

“Tsukishima.” He doesn't miss a beat or make excuses this time. A grin forms, awaiting Goshiki’s next words. 

The darker haired boy clears his throat and musters up the only confidence he has left,”I already knew about that so I won't tell you anything for some old news!” Hinata calls out to him in a frustrated manner when Goshiki finds his way back to Kindaichi. His clenched teeth and cold yet clammy hands tell him he was too worked up over this but there's an odd taste in his mouth that says he's not fully satisfied. Why is he so mad?   
-  
The last day of the Miyagi Prefecture First Year Intensive Training camp comes is coming to a close. Goshiki has slowly but then all at once lost his mind. Hiding behind determined eyes and confident smirks it's beginning to get harder to hold it together. His serves are farther off today than they were before the training camp even started. 

Kunimi catches this. “Either I'm getting better at recieves or something is wrong with you,” his soft voice makes Goshiki flinch. He's taken out of his daydream and stares blankly at Kunimi.

Not a moment later Coach Washijou yells from across the gym,”Don't think I'm not paying attention! You better fix that serve!” 

A couple people look over at him curiously. Kunimi watches him intently, Goshiki’s face falls suddenly. “Woah, okay there's something wrong what is it?” 

He pouts and puffs his cheeks out as a means of saying,’I don't wanna say,’ all while crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Stop acting like a little kid, if you don't want to tell me at least say you don't.”

He succumbs under the pressure of Kunimi’s expressionless gaze, so in a low voice Goshiki mumbles,”I like someone.” 

“Goshiki-kun you couldn't have chosen a worse time to tell me, now I want to know who…” Kunimi walks back to the other side of the net with a bored expression but he begins to twiddle his thumbs. 

Goshiki still can't comprehend how he let himself slip through the cracks. In such a short amount of time, he'd found himself wondering about relationships. His life had always been narrowed down to solely volleyball but suddenly there's someone who is in a relationship and plays volleyball. Maybe that was not the only thing he could not wrap his head around… 

But that he possibly wanted the same thing for himself. 

After that second day of camp, when he heard someone as bitter and annoying as Tsukishima murmur something so sweet, Goshiki didn't know what to do with himself. What if somebody called me by a pet name? What if- he caught himself before he could even think about it… 

In the next couple days he couldn't catch himself. Looking over at the blond and watching him move without hesitance, not caring about the outcome because he was confident enough to find a different way through those walls. In such a short time he began to count on his teammates he barely knew. Goshiki started to appreciate Tsukishima and see him in a different way. 

There was one specific play that left Goshiki breathless, immediately afterwards, Tsukishima earned a hard pat on the back and cheers from the other players. Tsukishima looked over and met Goshiki’s eyes when he noticed the intense stare. The dark haired boy felt his face warm up before facing away, deeply embarrassed at the thought of Tsukishima thinking Goshiki was strange for looking directly at him. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried to distract himself by tying his shoes. His hair covered his flushed face only a bit because a fellow first year didn't hesitate to tease him with a hard slap on his shoulder to scare Goshiki. 

A different instance was after practice. Goshiki was was about to walk to the dorm after changing his shoes but leaning on the wall was Tsukishima. He was messaging someone, but also receiving messages at the same time. The other person obviously had a lot to say… On the last buzz his face fought against a smile, he awkwardly covered his face with his hand and then sent something back. 

Goshiki decided to tease him,”Who are you texting?” The smirk was forced but he really wanted to see Tsukishima’s reaction. 

The blond boy looked up this time with a no trace of the previous smile at all, it stung. “None of your business.” The tone of his voice hurt even more.

“Ouch… Don't need to get so defensive, it's probably your girlfriend or something. I know a lovesick fool when I see one.” Goshiki crosses his arms and grins knowingly. 

“Okay then… You got me. What about yourself?” Tsukishima temporarily puts his phone in his pocket, taken sudden interest in the conversation, but twisting it around at the same time. 

Goshiki’s blood run cold. “What?” 

“Takes a lovesick fool to know one, don't you think?” He nods towards Goshiki, taking the perfect opportunity to put him on the spot. 

“Uh… I'm not in a relationship…” 

“So, you like somebody?” Goshiki knows Tsukishima wants the dirt but he won't get it that easily. 

“Maybe…” Wait what? What is he saying? Goshiki fights nerves and forces out through gritted teeth,”She’s beyond beautiful and has legs to die for!” Internally he's having a bit of a breakdown, but his voice hasn't given up on him yet so just keep going! “She's blond-” Where did that come from?! “And-”

Tsukishima interrupts him,”You're only talking about what she looks like.” 

“Oh um… She's really intelligent and a little introverted so it's kinda hard for me to talk to her, but she acknowledges me I think?” Goshiki forgets to censor himself and his subconscious takes over, but the statement ends as a question.

“You don't even know if she knows your name, is what you mean,” he snickers. 

“That's actually true,” Goshiki murmurs. “But I bet she's lovely!” 

“Whatever you say…” Tsukishima gets a message and he grabs his phone to check it. Without another word, he walks towards the front gate. He was probably waiting for his ride home to arrive. 

While Goshiki walks to the dorm building the only thing on his mind was how awkward sounding his fake crush is and that she was way too similar to a certain middle blocker. 

It hit him like bullet train. 

Just like the volleyball to his stomach. “Goshiki-kun!” Kunimi’s voice rang in his ears but he double over in pain, not even ready for the receive. With one arm clutched around his torso he kneels with his head pressed to the cool gym floor. Kunimi rushes over along with a couple other first years, Kindaichi is seconds away from a panic attack. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need like a barf bag?” Goshiki pushes him away with his hand. One of the coaches asks Kunimi and Kindaichi to help Goshiki to one of the benches.. That is, after the boy kept telling them he was okay when they wanted to send him to the nurse’s office. “Why were you so distracted?”

Goshiki’s ignores Kindaichi’s annoying persistence and told the two of them to just get back to practicing. Tsukishima walks over to where he's sitting and the other boy lowers his head in shame. 

“That was a hard blow you took,” he says slightly surprised. 

“Yeah…” is all Goshiki can say as a reply. Tsukishima decides not to mention anything else and took it as his cue to leave. 

I only have today, I won't see him unless we play each other, was one of the many thoughts  
on his mind. But there's not much he could do about it, if he confesses Goshiki can't expect Tsukishima to drop a relationship that easily because he likes someone else. But in what world would Tsukishima find a reason to like him, his crush is based on minuscule little things. Maybe it's better not to say anything… 

That's a lie.   
-  
He is leaning against the wall once again. Scrolling through his phone but not looking particularly interested. Goshiki takes a deep breath and blurts out,”Can I talk to you!”

Tsukishima looks up with wide eyes. “Goshiki.” His face falls but he mutters,”I thought you didn't want to talk to me.”

“Um I'm sorry about that…” Goshiki feels his heart beat all the way in his throat, his hands shaking at his sides do nothing to help. “Can I speak with you somewhere more private…?” 

Tsukishima simply stares at him. Goshiki is beginning to crumble but the blond boy nods soon enough. They awkwardly walk behind the gym, Tsukishima following close behind Goshiki. Goshiki then clenches his eyes tightly and bows in front of Tsukishima. He looks at the ground for a full minute before his eyes began to water and his shaky voice says,”T-Tsukishima-kun, I have romantic feelings for you and usually when you confess to somebody you expect an answer but I know you're in a relationship with a boy named Yamaguchi and I don't want to jeopardize that. I needed to tell you before I took these feelings to my grave.” 

His arms are tightly clenched at his sides as he bent over, clearly trying to avoid looking at Tsukishima’s expression. 

With his eyes still closed he stands up straight then turns around. “I'm sorry if I seem pathetic by thinking I had a chance with you.” Goshiki fell apart under the silence of the other boy. Using the little strength he had left, he chose not to face Tsukishima and went in the direction towards his dorm. 

Bonus:

The next time Goshiki sees Tsukishima is when they're both in their second year. Once again they face each other in the final match to see who goes to nationals. 

Goshiki anticipated this match since his team lost last year. 

The moment he found out their team would be playing Karasuno again, it wasn't that big of a shock. The only reason Goshiki felt his heart jumping out of his chest was the dread of seeing Tsukishima, maybe not in an intimate setting but still personal enough because the two are starters on their respective teams this year as well. 

Walking into the gym and facing the loud cheers was enough, he tried to distract himself with the many voices talking all at once, not particularly focusing on a specific one as the conversation between his teammates continued. But it felt that just as soon as he was in the gym he was getting into position on the court. 

The blonde stood in the front row, he talked quietly with his setter and threw a fierce remark at the boy beside him with orange colored hair, the infamous ball boy. He earned a whine in return from Hinata. 

As soon as Tsukishima faced the net, he scanned the six players in front of him. From right to left his eyes went up and down, comparing heights and most likely remembering the plays from their match last year. When he makes it to Goshiki, they lock eyes. Tsukishima does not look away for many moments, nor fight the deliberate smirk forming on his face. It's nothing like the condescending glares he normally gives, but more of an assuring challenge. 

Maybe just this once will Goshiki leave all of his messy and undefined feelings at the door to simply feel sweet victory and the praise of his peers. He will hold on to those feelings of crushing his opponent solely with strength and forget the previous weakness he felt over some petty thing like romance. Looking for something where it is not present does not help any situation.

**Author's Note:**

> technically not a bad ending?? hope you enjoyed bc I was so scared I made any of the characters too ooc. 
> 
> I got the idea for this fic from @basicallyiwriteshit on tumblr, they're super rad and u need to check out their stuff it's awesome
> 
> check me out on tumblr @tsushikki


End file.
